


Пожалуйста, сэр

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1970, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay, легкий бдсм, отсроченный оргазм
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Написано под впечатлением отманипа.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Драбблы/Мини высокого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Пожалуйста, сэр

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под впечатлением от [манипа](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EgLbxMKUMAEUCwN.jpg).

— Расстегни, — хрипло требует Тони и думает о том, что очки, пожалуй, лучше снять. Глупее минета в очках выглядит только рыбка с зонтиком, а он ненавидит выглядеть нелепо — и, кажется, всё равно ухитряется. Попробуй не пускать слюну, когда прямо перед тобой, только руку протяни, вся эта щедрая роскошь. К одним этим бёдрам впору водить экскурсии, как к античным статуям, а ведь есть ещё столько всего интересного, и прямо у него перед глазами, слегка прикрытое дурацкой джинсовой рубашкой. — Давай, Кэп, покажи мне.

Стив медлит ещё мгновение, не спуская с него глаз. Медленно выправляет одну пуговку, вторую. Из-под расходящейся ткани плывёт жар, загорелая кожа пахнет так, что прижаться бы и лизать, лизать этот запах. Безупречная мускулатура живота, на удивление густая светлая дорожка — ну да, Кэп и депиляция, как гений и злодейство, несовместимы, — и эти ноги, бесконечные, как храмовые колонны: золотистый мрамор, выглаженный до блеска, так бы и припасть губами…

Тони проводит ладонью. На ощупь Кэп горячий и твёрдый, под пальцами напрягается и расслабляется тугой мускул. Ещё пара пуговок уступает неторопливым пальцам, полы разъезжаются в стороны, и Стив весь перед ним — высокий, уходящий куда-то в бесконечность над их головами, исходящий внутренним жаром, уже почти совсем твёрдый под пуритански-белым бельём… вот уже и крошечное пятнышко влаги проступило над головкой…

Если бы Тони не знал по опыту, какой из Кэпа любовник — решил бы, что тот вообще не при делах. Что стоит у него исключительно на гимн и рассказы о подвигах Отцов-Основателей, что даже заподозрить его в игре за другую лигу, как и в интересе к сокоманднику чуть не вдвое старше — идиотизм и фантазии, не больше. А обернулось иначе, и Стив стоит перед ним почти голым, смотрит тяжело и просительно — мол, ну же! Пожалуйста!

— Спусти трусы, — командует Тони, так и не сняв очков. Сильнее, чем приказы, Стива заводит принимать их от человека в безупречной тройке и при галстуке, и Тони видит, как вздрагивает, окончательно налившись кровью, его член. Белая ткань уползает вниз, завитки волос пахнут терпко и влажно, Тони касается их самыми кончиками пальцев, очерчивает тяжёлые яички, ловит ствол в кольцо, ведёт вверх, к головке, чувствуя, как Стива начинает мелко трясти. Он молчит и терпит, но невозможно скрыть напряжение, когда стоишь так близко, и то, как часто пульсирует вена на стволе — тоже.

— Тони, — выдыхает он. Пальцы стискивают джинсовый край, чтоб не взяться за то, за что взяться отчаянно хочется, и Тони держит паузу ещё с полминуты, чтобы измучить Стива ожиданием, и, наконец, разрешает.

— Подрочи себе, солдат.

Чёрт знает, с кем там Стив впервые это пробовал, если вообще пробовал, а не просто мечтал, вертясь на узкой койке: тощий, нелепый, совсем не подходящий ни для армии, ни для мирной жизни. Тони не спрашивает, старается и не думать, до слишком многих опасных вещей можно додуматься. Он только дует на налитую головку, задирает голову, смотрит на то, как Стив двигает ладонью, и готовится вовремя раскрыть рот. Кэпу уже явно недолго осталось: он и так был на взводе, с того и началось. Звук быстрого трения кожей о кожу и самого Тони доводит чуть не до крика; впрочем, он сдерживается. Сейчас Стив спустит ему на язык, а сам Тони доберётся до него потом, когда дело будет сделано: он уже не мальчик, после оргазма приходит в себя не сразу.

— Можно? — выдыхает Стив, сжимая себя под головкой. Она такая яркая, мокрая, Тони страшно хочется обнять её губами, но пока ещё нельзя, Стив кончает слаще после того, как потерпит подольше. — Пожалуйста… сэр, позвольте мне…

В брюках Тони так тесно, что ещё чуть — и костюм можно будет выбрасывать, такого заряда бельё не сдержит. Он глотает стон и качает головой:

— Договаривай. Или ничего не получишь.

Стив почти в голос стонет. Хотел бы Тони встретить его тем, маленьким. Наверное, заездил бы вусмерть, ему всегда нравились тоненькие, изящные… но Кэп — другое дело, Кэп его заводит любым, хоть в виде зелёного марсианина. А таким, распаренным и готовым сорваться — особенно.

— Пожалуйста, — не прекращая движений, выговаривает он, — пожалуйста, сэр, позвольте мне… кончить вам… в рот.

Тони усмехается и всё-таки снимает очки.

— Солдат из тебя — хуже не бывает, — замечает он, доводя Стива до точки взрыва. — Не слушаешь приказов. Вечно себе на уме. Спишь с мужиками… спускаешь им в рот, хорошо хоть, разрешения спрашиваешь...

Стив всхлипывает, и этот отчётливый звук заставляет Тони заткнуться. И открыть рот. Всё равно он уже тоже не может, мыслимое ли дело? Стив часто дышит, вдвигает член в подставленный рот, кладёт головку на высунутый язык, она тяжёлая, солёная и горячая, Тони даже рта не успевает закрыть, как Стив стреляет длинной прерывистой струёй, стонет, приподнимаясь на носки, долго выжимает последние, никак не кончающиеся капли…

Тони сглатывает всё, что дали. Голова чуть кружится от ощущения собственной принадлежности: да, он вытворяет с Кэпом что хочет, запрещает кончать, разрешает дрочить, играет в странные игры на грани фола, но ведь это его рот сейчас заполнен чужим запахом и вкусом, словно он — не больше, чем сосуд, покорный и удобный, готовый принять столько порций спермы, сколько дадут…

Тони бы убил любого, кто даже подумал бы о нём в таком ключе, а не то что попытался воплотить в реальность. Но Кэп — другое дело, и с Кэпом он сам — другой. Свободный быть кем вздумает, желанный, шалеющий от удовольствия.

Стив тяжело опирается освобождённой ладонью в стену над его головой. Тянет член обратно, заправляет в поддёрнутое бельё.

— Господи, Тони, — бормочет еле слышно. — Спасибо. Мне это было нужно.

— Я знаю.

Вставать тяжело, не в последнюю очередь из-за того, как хочется никуда не идти. Остаться тут, в старомодной уборной, где даже трубы не взяты в энергосберегающие короба, приказать себя раздеть. Нельзя. У них с Кэпом обширные планы на тысяча девятьсот семидесятый. Тони поднимается и мотает головой, разгоняя звонкие звёздочки головокружения. Кэпу полегчало. Сейчас и ему полегчает тоже, кровь отольёт куда положено, мысли вернутся по местам...

А потом, когда тессеракт окажется в их руках, они, пожалуй, задержатся здесь на час-другой.


End file.
